


Love beyond words - the meeting

by spngirl22



Series: love beyond words [1]
Category: The Station Breaks (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spngirl22/pseuds/spngirl22
Summary: a snap decision brings about the start of the rest of your life, love, adventure and many other things lie ahead, or do they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/F/N) = your first name

Getting home from work you kicked off your high heeled shoes, hey no one ever said being a waitress was easy, or comfortable, the tips and pay however were good and had been especially good this year, it was these tips and this pay that enabled you to save lots of money, it was 4.30pm on January 6th, you had just half an hour to get done what you needed and make yourself comfortable with your laptop, at 5pm tickets for rockwood music festival in Germany would go on sale, you wanted the best, the ever elusive super VIP ticket and you planned to get one. 

As you watched both the rockwood website and the twitter feed you grew nervous, it was almost 5pm, super VIP tickets sold out within minutes so you had to be there right away, when you next refreshed the page a tickets link was up on twitter so you clicked it, only moments later you clicked super VIP ticket and put one into your basket then checked out, you took time to make sure all the details were correct then you waited nervously while it verified your purchase. 

By five past five you had logged into your email, seen the confirmation email and rejoiced when you saw that you had indeed managed to get yourself a super vip ticket, these were the best of the best, everything was included, all the autos, all the photo ops, karaoke, the VIP after party, brunch, special unplugged lounges, a super vip meet and greet with the guys and girls there, of course you’d buy extras as well, some things were too good to just have one after all, after all the excitement you decided to treat yourself to a glass of wine to help you unwind a little. 

Just one month later the photo op tickets and auto tickets went on sale, you immediately brought an extra photo op with Paul Carella, you’d been listening to his music a few years now and he was an amazing guy, you’d met him on a few rare occasions when he’d been doing a concert that you could actually attend and you’d always wanted a chance to meet him properly now was your chance, of course there were many other people you hoped would be attending but for now you would have to wait and see. 

Over the next few months more guest announcements were made and you brought more photo ops to go on top of the ones you’d already got, you booked into the Sheraton Offenbach, the concert hotel, the room was booked for Thursday to Tuesday so you could have a day to sleep and recover from the concert before flying home, of course your luck could never hold out and just a week after you’d booked the hotel you had been let go from your job, it was mid may when this happened, the concert still six months away and you now had no income.


	2. Chapter 2

After losing your job you had been given a decent severance pay so you used that to pay for the hotel in advance, you also quickly brought your flights there and back however you now needed to try and find another job, while you had a little money you were going to need some spending money while out there as well as money to live on both before and after the trip, of course once again your luck held to form, the only job you could find was as a convenience store clerk working on the checkouts, it was minimum wage but it was better than nothing. 

In your minimum wage job you found it hard to even survive never mind save money however you had some amazing friends, on your birthday in late July they gave you the best present you could have hoped for, they had all chipped in to buy you several of the photo ops you had so desperately wanted before money had become tight, they had also put a bit aside for you to give you a little spending money and had also said that in the weeks before you left you weren't to worry about buying anything for the house you all shared, that you were to save the money for your trip. 

By the time Halloween came around you had began packing, you had actually packed and repacked five times already, you had eventually decided a new suitcase was in order, a bigger suitcase, once this was purchased you had a much easier time packing, still the concert was two weeks away but you were so excited you couldn't help yourself, finally the day came, Thursday the 14th of November, your flight was at 7am but first you had to get to the airport, a feat which was quickly achieved by catching a coach and just forty minutes later you arrived at stansted airport from your home city. 

Arriving at stansted airport you glanced at the clock, it was 4am, you were already slightly tired again so you headed for the nearest coffee shop which was open and got yourself a cup of coffee, after getting the coffee you walk over to the nearest free spot, it wasn't a seat, all those were taken by people sleeping the night there, sitting on the floor under the departures board you sip on the coffee, sit there with your bag and wait for your flight to come up on the board so you can find out which area to take your bag to. 

Finally boarding your plane you glance down at your watch, it’s 6.30am and you want nothing more than to sleep again, you knew however that the flight was only short and that if you stayed awake it would be easier to sleep tonight so with this you shake yourself awake, you pay attention to anything and everything that’s happening in an effort to keep yourself awake and it works, once the flight has taken off a drinks service is offered and you get another coffee then put on your music player to listen to some choice tunes until the plane finally lands in Frankfurt. 

Getting off of the plane and through passport control you head for the baggage carousel and grab your suitcase then you head out of the airport, you know that you’ll have to catch train to Offenbach, when you finally get to the train station and look at a map you can see there is but one train which goes where you need to be, it will take the better part of half an hour to get there but this, you decide, you don't mind, as long as you get there and with this you buy your train ticket and head to the platform, five minutes later you're sat on a train, staring out of a window into the darkness as you head to your final destination for the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of your Thursday is spent much in the same way as before, you trying desperately to stay awake, caffeine makes it easier and so does fresh air so you wander around Offenbach hoping that maybe you’ll run into some of the musicians for the weekend however come 6pm you haven't and you're now hungry, luckily your hotel price includes dinner so with this you head back to the hotel, after freshening up in your hotel room you then head down to dinner and begin picking up what food you want at the moment. 

While you sit eating you look around the room which is still almost empty, evidently most people either eat later than you or just prefer to eat out however you can see a few tables of people on the far end of the room, so far away it’s hard to make out who is there but you recognise some of the people who are a little closer, it’s some of the musicians who are due to play for you in the next few days, as you take this in one of them gets up to go back for seconds and making a split second decision you go to get yourself some more food. 

Later that night you're sat in the hotel bar having a drink or two to help you relax before bed, as you take a sip of your second glass of wine you hear someone beside you ordering beers for him and his friends, while waiting for them you hear the man say to you “hey pretty lady, could i get you a drink?” and with this you say “no thank you, i’d just like to be left alone please” without even looking at him, soon you feel a second man come up on your other side and roll your eyes. 

As the second man gets to your side he says “Well seeing as he struck out, do i have a chance?” and here several more voices nearby chime in the same thing, you're getting annoyed now and thinking about leaving, in your head you're damning the idiots who can't hold their alcohol without flirting with any woman in eyesight however just then someone just behind you calls out “leave the girl alone guys, you're being a bunch of idiots” and with this you say “thank you sir” then you turn to look your saviour in the eyes. 

Turning to the man behind you almost makes you gasp as you recognise him but before you can say anything he says “you miss, can call me rob, or Byrd, depending on which takes your fancy, sorry about these drunk idiots that i call my friends” and with this you say “thank you rob, so uh… can i get you a drink? As a thank you for that?” but rob says “no need, just glad i can help you miss..?” and here you say “oh, you can call me (Y/F/N) rob” then you sip your wine again. 

Over the next few hours you slow your pace on the wine, slowly you watch as rob's friends leave and soon he is the only one left, he looks up from the bottle covered table to see you're still there so he walks over and says “is this seat taken?” then he indicates to the empty seat beside you so you say “no, feel free to sit, i thought you’d go with your friends” but here rob says “no, i think i’ll have one more drink in some more sober company” then he orders his drink. 

Once rob has his drink you look at him and say “well i can't promise sober company, I've had quite a few myself” so with this rob says “then allow me to accompany you back to your room, make sure you get there safely, unless you're not staying here in which case i’ll walk you back to your hotel” and here you say “i’m staying here, i’m on the first floor, room 112” so rob looks to you and says “then drink up (Y/F/N) and we’ll head upstairs” then he takes a sip of his beer. 

Once you and rob have both finished your drinks you both stand up, after a small wobble on your part you both head out of the bar and you head for the stairs however rob, being both thoughtful and practical, suggests taking a lift in your state, a suggestion which you quickly realise is a good one when you once again wobble just on flat ground, soon you are at your hotel room door and after swiping your card to open the door you turn to thank rob only to find he is already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when you wake up you realise that your head is pounding, the several wines from last night were a bad idea however soon you had dragged yourself out of bed, gotten dressed and were headed down to breakfast, when you walked into the hotel restaurant and began grabbing food from the buffet you hear a voice say “i’m surprised you're up so early given the alcohol you had last night, thought you’d be in bed until at least lunch” and with this you turn towards the voice. 

Turning towards the voice you smile to see rob behind you and with this you say “don't, i am so hungover it’s unbelievable rob” and here rob says “lets sit together, everyone else has already gone off, i woke up later than them, grab a seat and i’ll grab the coffee” so with this you say “sure, thanks rob, milk, two sugars” then you move over to the next part of the buffet, soon you and rob were both sat down at a table though first you were both having a coffee. 

Once you and rob have both had a cup of coffee you look up to rob and say “where did you go to last night? I turned to thank you for walking me back and you were gone” so with this rob says “i saw how drunk you were, knew how drunk i was, i didn't want to take advantage of a drunk young woman (Y/F/N) so i left, i hope you understand” so you say “i understand perfectly, you're such a gentleman rob” and then you begin to tuck into your breakfast so rob does the same with his. 

Over the course of the next two days you keep bumping into rob, of course there are times when you're supposed to see him, photo ops, autographs and the likes however you also bump into him at other times, on the street while out to lunch, while walking to a supermarket to get a bottle of drink, you eventually got to the Sunday night concert, it finished at nearly 2am on Monday morning and while at first you wanted to head to bed rob quickly persuaded you to come out for a drink with him. 

After the drinks outing to the bar you and many of the musicians came back to the hotel, it was now 4.30am and as you stumbled to your room with rob at your side you look to him and say “when are you going home?” and here rob says “tomorrow, midday flight, what about you (Y/F/N)?” and with this you say “also tomorrow, my flight is at 7am though, it’s the only morning flight to the UK, it’s either that or 7pm tomorrow night” and just then then two of you reach your hotel room. 

Reaching your hotel room you stop to pull out the card and here rob says “so i guess i’ll see you later then? If you’d like to meet up, my friends are all leaving in about half an hour, we’ll be alone” then he winks at you and with this you feel heat pooling in your core, seeing that wink and watching rob lean against the door frame with a very obvious arousal of his own you can only gulp and silently nod however then rob says “would you mind if i gave you a goodnight kiss?” and with this your mouth grows as dry as the desert. 

Feeling your mouth grow dry you try swallowing several times, hoping desperately that some saliva will wet it again however this is to no avail, you can see rob leaning there looking just as sexy as he ever had, if not more so under the influence of a few drinks, he was obviously awaiting an answer but with your mouth, and now throat, still dry as a desert you couldn't form words and chose to once again nod, the moment rob's lips connect with yours you almost melt on the spot, his tongue dances against yours and soon you have to pull away lest things get too heated right here in the hotel hallway. 

Pulling back from you you cough a little and say “wow that was uh….” however then you're lost for words again so rob says “sorry i didn't mean for it to go that far” but here you say “i don't mind, in fact i’d love another of those, if you’d like to come in” then you wink at him, for a moment rob seems to think however then he says “no, not while we’re drunk, i wouldn't want you to regret it later, i refuse to take advantage of a drunk lady” then he began to walk away. 

As rob walked away you watch him, staring at his ass, he eventually goes around a corner which will take him to the stairs and from there he will probably go to his room three floors up, once rob is out of sight you open your hotel room and go in, getting to the bed you change into your nightdress and almost immediately fall asleep, when you wake up seven hours later it’s nearly lunchtime and with this you roll out of bed, pull on your clean clothes and after pulling your hair into a bun you grab your bag and decide to go out and find some lunch, probably KFC. 

Getting down to the hotel reception you're just about to walk out of the doors when you hear a familiar voice calling your name, turning around you see rob walking towards you and you say “oh hey rob, i didn't know if you were awake yet, or how to get in touch with you, i was just going to get some lunch, would you like to come with me?” then rob says “of course, i just gotta go to the bathroom first” and with this you giggle and nod, five minutes later you and rob are underway and in fact already nearly at the KFC restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon arriving at the KFC restaurant you and rob go up to the counter, placing your order you pull out your purse to pay however rob quickly says “no, let me get this (Y/F/N), please” so you say “alright, thank you rob, thank you so much” and with this rob just smiles at you, places his order and pays for the two meals, once you have gotten your food the two of you walk over to a nearby table and sit down eating in relative silence. 

Once the food is finished you and rob sit for a few minutes in silence before rob says “so about last night, the kiss (Y/F/N)” and with this you say “what about it?” then rob says “we uh...we were both really drunk and i’ll understand if you didn't mean to but you seem to have been flirting all weekend” so you say “i don't regret it rob, in fact i’d like to kiss you again, sober this time, i don't remember last nights kiss so well” and with this rob says “maybe in a bit, not in public” then he winks at you. 

Seeing rob winking at you makes you blush a little then you say “so what now rob? We’ve got half a day to kill” and with this rob moves closer to you and says “i can think of something we could do to pass time, of course that involves a hotel room and a lot less clothing” then he winks at you, heat once again pools in your core and you can feel yourself growing aroused a little however you swallow with a gulp and say “you horny devil rob, lets take a walk” then you get up from your seat now eager for some fresh, cool air. 

Getting out into the fresh air and feeling the slight breeze against your skin you sigh a little however then rob comes up beside you and says “so where to now (Y/F/N)?” and with this you look at rob and say “honestly? I have no clue” so with this rob says “well we could always go to the zoo, it’s pretty nearby and something to do for the day” but here you say “no, it’d take too long, we wouldn't be able to enjoy it as much as we want to, why don't we go back to the hotel? We can watch telly, or talk” and with this rob just nods. 

Back at the hotel you and rob head up to his room, sitting on the bed right next to each other you slowly edge closer and soon are right next to rob, you can feel his arm brushing your own and with this you giggle a little, rob hears this, turns to face you and says “ticklish? Hmm maybe i should test that out a little” then he poked you in the side, a small squeal escapes and you said “don't!” so rob says “oh? Why not?” and with this you say “i really don't like being poked or tickled in the side” then you pull back from rob a little. 

For the rest of the day you and rob sit in his hotel room and talk, you order room service for dinner and soon it began to grow dark so with this you say “i should go back to my room, i gotta finish packing and i need some sleep, i have to leave at 3.30am latest, when are you checking out rob?” and here rob says “i thought i might check out with you, i get a ride to the airport so you could tag along with me, i could keep you company while you wait for you flight” then he smiles at you. 

When you see the smile on rob's face you smile back and say “aww thanks rob, you really don't have to” but here rob says “i want to (Y/F/N) so get some rest, i’ll see you downstairs at about 3.15?” and with this you smile again and say “sure, thanks rob, i’ll see you in a few hours then” and with this you stand, give rob a quick kiss on the cheek and leave, heading down to your own room you finish your packing and collapse into bed almost fully clothed, only removing your shoes, socks and bra.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking at 3am to the wake up call you had asked the hotel for you were still very tired, barely able to open your eyes you stumble out of bed and freshen up in the bathroom, due to the early hour and your level of tiredness you forego makeup and just instead pull on your most comfortable pair of leggings and a shirt, once the last of your things are packed and you're sure you have everything you head out of the hotel room, close the door and head down to reception. 

Arriving in the hotel reception you hand in your room key card and look around for rob, he’s nowhere in sight and it’s 3.15am, the time he said he’d meet you, for a moment you consider asking the reception staff to call up to his room however before you can do this you hear rob call out to you, turning you see him walking towards you, a large bag in one hand and two paper cups in the other, when he gets to your side rob says “figured you’d need some coffee, they let me get some from the breakfast machines” then he puts his bag down and hands you a cup. 

Taking hold of the paper cup you inhale the aroma of the hot coffee and say “oh my hero” then you take a gulp of the coffee, almost immediately feeling more awake you look into rob's eyes and smile, soon the coffees are finished, the paper cups disposed of and you and rob are waiting outside, a car soon pulls up and when rob puts his bag in the boot you follow suit with your suitcase, soon you and rob were belted into the back seats and fall into an easy conversation as the car drives the two of you away from the hotel and towards the airport. 

Twenty minutes later the car pulls up outside the airport, you and rob get out, grab your bags and head into the terminal, it’s a cold winter morning and though you’ve felt colder you prefer being warm, inside the terminal you and rob find some seats and when you sit down rob says “so i guess we’ll be parting soon” and with this a sad look comes to your face and you say “i don't want to leave you yet rob, i mean we’ve barely gotten to know each other” then you drop your gaze to the ground. 

As your gaze drops to the ground you feel a hand under your chin, soon your emerald green eyes meet rob's chocolate brown ones and for a moment neither one of you says anything however then rob says “hey we’ll meet again, why don't i give you my phone number so you can text me? We can even call sometime, video call maybe, and i’ll be back in Europe in February, i can make a special trip to see you” and with this you say “really?” and a small smile comes to your face. 

Seeing the small smile on your face rob also smiles and says “i promised (Y/F/N) now pass me your phone” and with this you unlock your phone but before you pass it to him you say “no funny business” then you place it into his hand, putting his name and number into the phone rob hands the phone back and says “there you go, now what shall we do? We’ve got a little while yet before the flight gates come up” then he leans back in his seat. 

When rob leans back in his seat you smile a little and do the same then you say “well we should check our bags, well i need to check my suitcase, then we’ll head past security and wait around the food court, maybe there’ll be somewhere we can get something to eat, i’m starving” and with this rob says “sounds good to me, why don't i wait here with the bags while you take your passport and ticket and check your suitcase with the airline?” you realise this is a good suggestion and nod then go to do just this. 

Once your suitcase has been checked you join back up with rob, walking through to security the pair of you momentarily were separated as you went through different security lines however you were quickly reunited on the other side, there was a shop open where you found something to eat which rob again insisted on paying for, you could feel yourself falling for him just a little but didn't want your heart broken, living on different continents the two of you could never be together so you couldn't fall for him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Eating your breakfast you throw the wrapper into the trash bin then you and rob sit in silence for a moment before rob says “i suppose you’ll be heading off soon (Y/F/N), it’s already 5.30am” but here you say “not yet, no gate number, that’ll come up at 6am, an hour before the flight, then i’ll go” so with this rob says “OK, so we’ve got half an hour left together, i’ll miss you (Y/F/N), can i call you when i land in new York?” and with this you say “of course you can rob, what time do you land?” then you take a sip of a bottle of drink rob also brought you. 

While you sip on the bottle of drink rob consults his flight plan and says “6.30pm local time for me, it’d be kinda late for you i think” and here you quickly say “yeah, try 11.30 at night” so with this rob frowns a little before saying “maybe i can call you tomorrow then, say 9am my time? Which i believe is about 2pm for you” and with this you say “that sounds good to me rob, thanks” then you lay your head on his shoulder, you must have dozed off a little because the next thing you know rob is gently shaking your shoulder to wake you. 

Once fully awakened you say “why did you let me fall asleep?” and here rob says “you look so cute when you sleep, your gate just came up, gate five” and with this you say “thanks rob, i guess here is where we part then” and with this you get to your feet, rob also gets to his feet and says “i guess so too, we’ll talk tomorrow yeah?” and with this you just nod though you're obviously sad and rob can see this which causes him to frown again. 

Seeing the frown on rob's face you chuckle but before you can say anything he ducks down and pulls you into a kiss, when the two of you part he says “that one is to tide you over until we can meet up again” however still a few tears are in your eyes, rob's eyes light up momentarily and he signals for you to wait, turning to dig around in his bag rob comes up a moment later holding what looks like fabric to you and holds it out to you. 

Looking at what rob has in his hands it’s now time for you to frown and with a chuckle rob said “it’s one of my shirts, for you (Y/F/N) to help ease our separation” and with this you smile and take the shirt, tucking it safely into your shoulder bag you give rob one last hug then break away, if you stay any longer you’ll never want to leave him, turning you walk away without looking back, this was maybe one of the hardest things you’d ever had to do. 

An hour later and you were on your flight, the gate had closed, the last person boarded and the doors had been closed and sealed, sat in your seat you smelled the shirt rob had given you and smiled, glad your flight was a short one you leaned back and as the plane taxied along the runway you stared out of the window at the quickly disappearing airport building and with it the man you had fallen for however you knew it wouldn't be long before you could be back in his arms and somewhere deep down you hoped that next time you were in his arms it would be for forever.


End file.
